Tidens Amulet 1: Grundlæggernes Tidsalder
by Emily J. Redbird
Summary: AU - Post GoF, tager hensyn til OotP. Efter Harry får en sælsom fødselsdagsgave, ender han og hans venner på en episk rejse gennem tidsaldrene, idet de forsøger at finde hjem igen. Den første i serien. Oversættelse af Amulet of Time 1: Age of the Founders
1. En højst usædvanlig gave

**LÆS VENLIGST! **Jeg vil bare gøre opmærksom på, at denne geniale historie er **skrevet af Luna the Moonmonster**, og at jeg selv kun har oversat den til dansk. Håber, I vil komme til at nyde denne serie lige så meget som jeg. Jeg vil også gerne takke min søde dansklærer, som også er engelsklærer, for at læse historien igennem og rette mine fejl. I har hende at takke for det gode resultat! God læselyst!

* * *

AU – post GoF, tager hensyn til OotP. Efter Harry får en sælsom fødselsdagsgave, ender han og hans venner på en episk rejse

Disclaimer: Alle ting omhandlende Harry Potter tilhører J.K. Rowling

Resumé: Den første i min _'Harry Potter og Tidens Amulet'_-serie. Der kommer i alt historier i serien. Efter Harry får en sælsom fødselsdagsgave, ender han og hans venner i Hogwarts' grundlæggeres tid. Da de ikke kunne komme derfra før et år efter, besluttede de at lære alt, hvad de kunne, der i sidste ende kunne bruges til at tilintetgøre Voldemort. Men livet er aldrig fredfyldt for Harry Potter, og Sortekunstneren Salazar Slytherin er ude på gale streger...

*...* = slangehvisken

_Kursiv = _tanker

_Harry Potter og Tidens Amulet_

_DEL 1 – ÅRENE PÅ HOGWARTS_

_**Bog 1 – Grundlæggernes Tidsalder**_

_Prolog – En Højst Usædvanlig Gave_

"Ormehale!"

"Ja, herre?"

"Kald mine dødsgardister sammen. Jeg har en ny plan til at fange Potter."

"Ja, herre."

Peter Pettigrew rørte mørkets tegn på sin arm og krympede sig, da en skarp smerte skød gennem den. I de næste fem minutter transfererede 30 dødsgardister ind i Voldemorts leje for at høre deres herres ordrer.

"Hvordan kan vi tjene Dem, herre?" spurgte den nærmeste dødsgardist.

"I kan lytte godt efter! Jeg har en ny plan til at få fat i Potter. Nu vil jeg spørge Jer; Hvor er Potter sikrest?"

Voldemort pegede sin tryllestav på en tilfældig dødsgardist og ventede på svar.

"Hogwarts, min herre," kom det tøvende svar.

"Hogwarts, ja, meget fint, Goyle. Hvor er han ellers i sikkerhed? Dig!"

"Hans hjem, der, hvor han tager hen om sommeren?"

"Meget fint, Lucius. Hvor er han så ikke i sikkerhed?"

Ingen svarede. Dødsgardisterne stod alle og stirrede på deres herre med blanke udtryk i ansigterne. De var ikke helt sikre på, hvor han ville hen. Voldemort var imidlertid ved at blive utålmodig. Han var vant til at få svar øjeblikkeligt.

"Tåber! Dolor!"

Den nærmeste dødsgardist faldt til jorden og vred sig i smerte. De andre så utilpasse ud, men var taknemmelige for, at de ikke var blevet valgt til straf.

"Hvorfor har jeg sådan nogle idioter som håndlangere? Han er sikker på Hogwarts, han er sikker derhjemme, og Hogwarts Ekspressen er alt for velbeskyttet. Det eneste andet sted, hvor Potter skal hen, er Diagonalstræde, hvor han skal hente sine skolesager. Jeg vil have to af jer i Diagonalstræde hver dag indtil den første september. Han er nødt til at tage derhen på et eller andet tidspunkt. Han vil have brug for penge, så jeg vil have én af jer i den Utætte Keddel og en af jer udenfor Gringotts til ALLE TIDER! Når i ser Potter, vil jeg have ham fanget. LAD HAM IKKE SLIPPE VÆK. Er det forstået?"

En bekræftende mumlen gik gennem forsamlingen. Planen var simpel, og alligevel absolut sikker. Voldemort kiggede intenst på dødsgardisten, som han havde tortureret.

"Og hvis I svigter mig, vil jeg være tvunget til at straffe jer. Avada Kedavra."

**TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA**

Harry satte sig brat op i sengen. Han tog sig til arret på sit hoved i et forgæves forsøg på at mindske smerten, der brændte gennem det. Efter et minut eller to kom han på benene og begav sig vaklende hen til det lille spejl, der hang over hans bord. Arret så ud, som det plejede, måske en anelse rødt. Efterhånden som smerten begyndte at svinde, satte Harry sig ned på sin seng for at tænke over det, som han lige havde set. Sirius havde sidste år sagt til ham, at han skulle skrive til professor Dumbledore, hvis hans ar nogensinde gjorde ondt, men noget i Harry strittede imod. Den gamle rektor havde i denne ferie meget at gøre med at forberede sig på Voldemorts uundgåelige angreb. Harry var sikker på, at der ikke var brug for, at han sendte en ugle til Dumbledore hver gang han havde en drøm, men der var noget ved denne drøm, der plagede ham. Voldemort havde planer om at fange ham i Diagonalstræde.

"Denne her kunne vel klassificeres som vigtig nok," mumlede han idet han rakte ned efter det stykke pergament og fjerpen, som han havde gemt under et løst gulvbræt.

Han vidste dog ikke, hvordan han skulle formulere brevet. Han havde aldrig været god til brevskrivning, og han var nødt til at give Dumbledore klar information. Efter tre forsøg lykkedes det ham endelig at få det, som han mente var det vigtigste, ned på papiret.

_**Kære professor Dumbledore**_

_**Jeg beklager at måtte forstyrre Dem i Deres ferie på denne her måde, da jeg er sikker på, at De har meget at se til. Jeg havde en drøm for et par minutter siden, og jeg tænkte, at den kunne være vigtig. Voldemort sammenkaldte sine dødsgardister til et møde, for at fortælle dem sin seneste plan for at fange mig. Han ved, at jeg er i sikkerhed hos familien Dursley og på Hogwarts, så han planlægger at to dødsgardister skal fange mig, imens jeg er i Diagonalstræde efter mine skolesager. Han vil have en dødsgardist i den Utætte Keddel og én udenfor Gringotts hver dag indtil skolestart. Ved De hvordan jeg kan få mine skolesager?**_

_**Harry Potter**_

Det var ikke det bedste brev, der nogensinde var blevet skrevet, men det fik pointen igennem. Harry lagde brevet på sit bord for at sende det, så snart Hedvig kom tilbage med svar fra Hermione. Harry havde holdt kontakten med sine venner over uglepost i de sidste par uger. Det tog dog lang tid at sende breve til Hermione, fordi hun tilbragte den første halvdel af sommeren hos Viktor Krum. Hedvig var nødt til a flyve hele vejen til Bulgarien og tilbage igen.

Harry var på vej tilbage i seng, da han hørte en stille, men insisterende banken på vinduet. Nysgerrigt greb han sin tryllestav og gik hen for at undersøge... Der på hans vindueskarm sad der ikke mindre end syv ugler. Idet han lukkede dem ind på sit værelse, undrede Harry sig over hvorfor alle de ugler var kommet. Så fik han øje på kalenderen på sin væg, der talte ned til dagen, han skulle tilbage på Hogwarts. Det var hans fødselsdag. Eftervirkningerne af hans drøm havde gjort, at han fuldstændig havde glemt det.

Harry tog brevene og pakkerne fra uglerne og lod dem drikke af Hedvigs vandskål. Hedvig var ikke videre begejstret over alle de fremmede ugler, der brugte hendes bur, men hun nippede kærligt Harry i fingrene, da han gav hende en ugle-godbid. De fleste af uglerne blev ikke længe, men Harry kaldte uglen fra Hogwarts til sig, før den kunne flyve væk og bandt brevet, han havde skrevet, til dens ben.

"Kunne du ikke give dette her til professor Dumbledore, når du kommer hjem?" spurgte han.

Uglen tudede bekræftende og fløj ud af vinduet i en glidende bevægelse. På dette tidspunkt var Hedvig, Hermes, Grisling og Errol de eneste tilbage. Hedvig og Hermes sad stille imens Grisling fræsede rundt i rummet og Errol kollapsede i Hedvigs bur.

Harry besluttede at åbne sit brev fra Hogwarts først. Det var det sædvanlige brev og dosmerseddel, men Harry var overrasket over at se et sølvfarvet vejlederskilt falde ud af konvolutten. Efter al den ballade, han havde fået gennem årene, var han overrasket over, at han var blevet valgt. Han gad godt vide, om Ron også var blevet valgt. Hermione ville med sikkerhed blive vejleder. Så meget som hun studerede, havde hun jo næsten været prefekt siden sin første skoledag!

Bagefter gik Harry videre til den lille samling af breve og gaver, han havde modtaget. Den første, han samlede op, lignede en lille bog. Da den ankom med Errol, gik han ud fra, den var fra en af Weasley'erne. Han hev papiret af, og afslørede dermed titlen _'En Søgers Guide til Lovlige Beskidte Kneb'_. Til hans store overraskelse, var den fra Ginny. Der var vedlagt en lille seddel.

_**Harry**_

_**Jeg ved godt, du ikke behøver at bruge beskidte kneb for at vinde i Quidditch, men jeg så denne her i Flourish og Blotts, og jeg var bare nødt til a købe den. Du kunne prøve nogle af de her af på Malfoy – det ville tørre det smørrede grin af hans ansigt! Jeg håber, du kan lide den, og tillykke med fødselsdagen!**_

_**Kærligst, Ginny**_

Dette var første gang, Harry havde modtaget en fødselsdagsgave fra Ginny, men han var ganske tilfreds. Den næste gave var fra Sirius. Ligesom med den sidste gave kunne Harry se, det var en bog. Denne her var _'Animagi – Alt, hvad du nogensinde har ønsket dig at vide'_. Kun Sirius ville give ham sådan noget. Brevet, der fulgte med, var temmelig kort, men det gjorde ikke noget. Harry var bare glad for at vide, at hans gudfar var i sikkerhed.

_**Harry**_

_**Jeg kan ikke skrive så meget, jeg er gået under jorden igen. Dog kan jeg fortælle dig, at vi vil ses snarere, end du tror! Håber, du kan lide bogen, og hav en god fødselsdag!**_

_**Kærligst, Sirius**_

Harry lagde de nye boger ned i sin kuffert, så han kunne kigge på dem senere. Den næste gave var langt den største. Da han åbnede den, gik det op for ham hvorfor det var Hermes, der havde leveret den. Det var en 'Weasleys Trick og Fiduser Urostiftelses-Udstyr', fyldt med Fred og Georges nye opfindelser. En lille seddel var proppet ned i en lille lomme ved siden af en pakke Kanariekager.

_**Harry**_

_**For at vise vor taknemlighed over din betydelige 'donation' til vores sag, er det vores store glæde at kunne præsentere dig for det første Weasleys Trick og Fiduser Urostiftelses-Udstyr! Mor dig med det, og giv Dudley en Kanariekage fra os!**_

_**Fred og George**_

Kun Fred og George ville give nogen spøge til deres fødselsdag. Harrys to næste gaver var mindre interessante – nogle sandkager fra Hagrid og en gigantisk pose Bertie Botts Multismagsbønner fra Ron. Rons brev var også kort, men det kompenserede for det i indhold.

_**Harry**_

_**Tillykke med de femten år! Håber, familien Dursley behandler dig godt. Gode nyheder, Dumbledore siger, du kan komme og blive hos os resten af sommeren. Vi vil hente dig den 3. klokken tolv. Hvis mugglerene siger nej, så tru med at sende Sirius efter dem! Ingen grund til at skrive tilbage, eftersom vi nok vil have hentet dig når ugle når herover!**_

_**Ses snart,**_

_**Ron**_

Harry var fornøjet. Han kunne endelig komme lidt væk fra familien Dursley. De havde mere eller mindre ladet ham være her til sommer, men det var endnu tidligt. Harry havde på fornemmelsen, at hvis han blev der meget længere, ville Dudley måske miste sin frygt for Harrys gudfar og tæve ham alligevel. Harry var også glad for at skulle hjem til familien Weasley, da han ville kunne takke dem alle sammen personligt for deres gaver.

Harry nåede endelig til den sidste gave, fra Hermione. Den var omhyggeligt pakket ind i rødt folie med et sart, gyldent silkebånd bundet omkring. Harry havde ikke lyst til at åbne det, da det tydeligvis havde taget evigheder at pakke ind. Han besluttede sig for, at han ville læse kortet først.

_**Harry!**_

_**Tillykke med fødselsdagen! Jeg hygger mig meget her med Viktor. I sidste uge tog han mig med til troldmands-distriktet i Sofia, hovedstaden i Bulgarien. Der var en masse virkelig gode butikker. Jeg forelskede mig i denne her gamle boghandel, der havde nogle virkelig gamle tekster! Jeg fandt også denne her lillebitte butik oppe ad en baggade, som solgte virkelig gamle talismaner og sådan noget. Det var der, jeg fandt din gave. Jeg syntes virkelig, den passede til dig! Kæden er også ubrydelig, og har en låsefortryllelse, så kun du kan fjerne den. Jeg fik Viktor til at fortrylle den, fordi han er en fuldt kvalificeret troldmand. Jeg tænkte, du ville få brug for besværgelsen, ellers ville du tabe den på ingen tid!**_

_**Jeg skal hjem til Ron den 12. Giver Dumbledore dig lov til at komme her til sommer? Hvis han gør, ses vi der! Hvis ikke, kan vi arrangere at mødes i Diagonalstræde engang før semesteret begynder.**_

_**Ses snart,**_

_**Kærligst, Hermione**_

Harry vendte sig nysgerrigt mod den endnu indpakkede gave. Hermione kunne man sandelig regne med, når det skulle være noget helt specielt. Han bandt langsomt silkebåndet op, trak papiret af og afslørede derved en lille oval amulet i en sart sølvkæde. Amuletten selv var sølvfarvet med en lille indgraveret løve i midten. Man kunne se andre dyr omkring løven. Der var en føniks nedenunder den med udstrakte vinger, en flyvende hest til venstre og en enhjørning til højre. Måske var det mest usædvanlige træk det lille indgraverede lyn henover løven. Harry kiggede nærmere på lynet og så, at det var identisk til hans ar.

"Hermione ved virkelig, hvordan man finder den perfekte gave, hva'?" mumlede Harry til Hedvig, tog kæden om halsen, samlede gavepapiret sammen, lagde breve og andre gaver ned i sin kuffert og lagde sig tilbage i seng for at få noget mere søvn.


	2. Familien Weasley

_Kapitel Et – Familien Weasley_

Ligesom i alle de tidligere år passerede Harrys fødselsdag forbi uden anerkendelse fra familien Dursley. Harry endte med at tilbringe dagen med at lave en enorm liste af pligter; han skulle blandt andet luge haven for tredje gang i denne uge. Efter sin sædvanlige kvarte grapefrugt (Dudley var stadig på skrump) luskede han af til sit værelse for at gøre sin stil til Eliksirer færdig. Han havde kun to og en halv dag endnu, til han skulle afsted til Vindelhuset. Han kunne dog ikke lade være med at tænke over hvordan de mon ville hente ham. Idet de var en troldmandsfamilie, var aldrig ankommet på det, familien Dursley ville kalde en 'normal' måde. Sidste år havde de hentet ham via Susenetværket og havde ved den lejlighed sprunget væggen i dagligstuen i luften. Harry havde på fornemmelsen, at de var ivrige efter at gentage dén oplevelse. Han kunne jo heller ikke blive hentet i bil, da det var lykkedes ham og Ron at totalskade Hr. Weasleys Ford Anglia i deres andet år. Så var der kun transitnøgle og transferens tilbage. Harry var ikke ivrig efter nogen af de muligheder. Han havde ikke lært at transferere endnu, og en transitnøgle ville fremkalde dårlige minder fra Turneringen for Magisk Trekamp.

Efter at have gjort sin stil ('Nævn og forklar de tolv anvendelser af drageblod') færdig, besluttede Harry at få noget søvn. Drømmen fra natten før havde virkelig taget på kræfterne, og han vidste, han ville være nødt til at stå op tidligt næste morgen for at lave morgenmad og male garagedøren. Han vendte sig om på siden, faldt i en fredfyldt søvn og drømte om flyvende Ford Anglia'er.

**TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA**

Det blev relativt hurtigt den 3. august, og Harry var lettet over endelig at skulle forlade familien Dursley. Onkel Vernon var ikke blevet særlig glad, da Harry fortalte ham, familien Weasley ville komme. Han havde pure nægtet at lade dem komme, indtil Harry nævnte Sirius. Sirius var Harrys hemmelige våben. Han havde aldrig fortalt sine slægtninge, at han faktisk var uskyldig, så de var stadig bange for, at en undsluppen morder ville dukke op på deres dørtrin. Hvis de nogensinde prøvede at forhindre Harry i at se sine venner eller at gå i skole, ville han true med at fortælle Sirius, han ikke blev behandlet godt. Onkel Vernon gik med til at lade Harry tage med familien Weasley, da han hørte 'den morderiske galning' nævnt, under forudsætning af, han gik stille og diskret.

Klokken 11:45 sad Harry ved døren på sin kuffert. Hans tante og onkel var i dagligstuen og kiggede diskret ud af vinduet med et par minutters mellemrum. Dudley havde nægtet at komme så meget som i nærheden af nogen Weasley efter Tungeslaskekaramel-hændelsen sidste år og sad på nuværende tidspunkt inde på sit værelse med låst dør. Harry var taknemmelig for dette. Normalt ville Dudley have benyttet af denne mulighed til at tæve Harry en sidste gang, før han tog afsted. Dudley havde dog været særligt bange for Harry i år og havde mere eller mindre ladet ham være i fred.

Klokken var passeret 12, og familien Weasley var stadig ikke dukket op. Da klokken var fem minutter over, var hans slægtninge ved at blive rastløse. Harry kunne høre sin onkel mumle noget om 'taktløse vanskabninger'. Da den blev ti over, begyndte Harry at blive lidt bekymret. Familien Weasley kom tit en smule for sent, men aldrig _så_ meget. Uret i entréen slog kvart over tolv, og der var en pludselig banken på døren. Fordi Harry jo sad lige foran døren, åbnede han den før hans onkel havde en chance for at komme først. Der på dørtrinnet stod Ron Weasley. Han var sandelig vokset i det korte tidsrum, siden Harry så ham sidst. Harry smilede stort til sin ven og greb det ene håndtag på sin kuffert, og Ron greb det andet. Det var i dét øjeblik, at onkel Vernon kom stormende ud af dagligstuen.

"Er alle I vanskabninger lige så taktløse som dig? Vi har bedre ting at tage os til end at blive hjemme hele dagen, fordi du ikke er høflig nok til at dukke op til tiden," brølede han, idet de to teenagere var ved at gå ud af døren. Ron kiggede mærkeligt på ham, og vendte sig så mod Harry.

"Hvad bilder han sig ind at kalde _os _vanskabninger? Kom, Harry, du skal ikke være her mere end allerhøjst nødvendigt."

Men Harry var stadig i gang med at hitte ud af, hvor de skulle hen. Ron var tilsyneladende alene, og der var ikke skyggen af et muggler-transportmiddel.

"Øh, Ron. Hvordan præcis skal vi komme hjem til dig?"

"Nåh, det. Vi tager Dagbussen. Det er dag-versionen af Natbussen, bortset fra, at det plejer at tage længere tid, eftersom der er flere, der rejser om dagen."

Harry syntes, det gav mening. Han ville blive glad, når han kunne lære at transferere. Det ville spare ham en hel del besværligheder, når han rejste.

De to drenge slæbte kufferten hen til vejen. Harry kiggede sig tilbage og så onkel Vernon med et hoverende udtryk i ansigtet. Han gik ud fra, hans onkel tænkte, at de ikke havde nogen form for transportmiddel. Harry kunne ikke vente på at tørre det smørrede grin af hans ansigt og hævede hurtigt sin tryllestav. Med et glimt og et højt brag dukkede en en stor trippeldækker op på Ligustervænget. I modsætning til Natbussen, var Dagbussen pink i stedet for lilla og havde lænestole i stedet for senge. Harry kastede et blik tilbage på onkel Vernon, som havde et udtryk af frygt og forbløffelse i ansigtet, og fulgte så efter Ron op i bussen, som forlod Ligustervænget med endnu et 'bang!'.

**TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA**

I løbet af noget, der virkede som ingen tid, standsede Dagbussen med endnu et tordnende 'bang!'. Han tog fat i den ene ende af sin kuffert, slæbte sine ejendele ud af bussen og takkede konduktøren. Endnu et glimt og et 'bang!' senere var bussen væk, og bussens forsvinding afslørede en perfekt udsigt over Vindelhuset. Vindelhuset var et af Harrys yndlingssteder i hele verden. Den husede alle mulige eksempler på troldmandslivet under ét tag, som var ret fascinerende for Harry, siden han var opvokset hos mugglere.

Før Harry fik en chance for at bevæge sig mod huset, kom en lille, tyk dame med ildrødt hår flyvende ned ad stien mod ham. På ingen tid var han indhyllet i Mrs. Weasleys moderlige omfavnelse. Efter Fru Weasley trak sig tilbage og førte ham tilbage til huset, blev Harry bombarderet med spørgsmål.

"Harry, kære! Det er så dejligt at se dig. Har mugglerne behandlet dig godt? Er du færdig med dine lektier endnu? Ron er ikke engang begyndt på sine. Har du fået nok at spise? Du ser mig lidt tynd ud."

"Jeg har det fint, Fru Weasley, virkelig. Mine slægtninge har sådan set ignoreret mig her til sommer."

"Det var godt, du kære. Nå, få Ron til at hjælpe dig med at få din kuffert ovenpå. Middagen er klar om en halv time."

Efter at have givet ham et blidt puf i retning af trapperne, vendte Fru Weasley sig igen om mod komfuret, hvor en kødfyldt steg boblede lystigt og udgav en eksotisk duft. Efter flere uger på grapefrugt-skiver, glædede Harry sig til at få noget ordentlig mad. Harry vendte sig mod Ron og greb enden af sin kuffert. Så trak de med hjælp fra en af Mrs. Weasleys besværgelser den nu svævende kuffert hen mod Rons værelse. Det var den samme orange farve som de andre gange, han havde været på besøg. Det var rart at vide, at der i Harrys hektiske verden var nogle ting, der forblev det samme.

**TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA**

De første par uger i Vindelhuset var rimeligt stille, hovedsagligt fyldt med lange Quidditch-kampe på markerne og af og til en omgang lektier, når vejret var dårligt. Det virkede om om ingen tid overhovedet var passeret, før Hermione kom tumlende ud af husets kamin, og Skævben fløj skrigende hen over gulvet. Hermione kom skumlende på benene og havde lige præcis nok tid til at børste sig ren, før hun blev indhyllet i Fru Weasleys arme. Da hun gav slip på Hermione, veg Fru Weasley til side for at tillade Harry og Ron at hilse på deres ven. Harry gav hende et kortvarigt knus, hvorimod Ron trykkede hendes hånd og derefter tog hendes kuffert. Hermione sendte Harry et spørgende blik, men fik kun et skuldertræk til svar. Parret gik efter Ron med et hurtigt 'opfør jer pænt' fra Fru Weasley.

Ovenpå bevægede trioen sig ind i Rons værelse, hvor Ron og Hermione satte sig på Harrys seng, og Harry på gulvet foran dem. Da det så ud til, at ingen havde tænkt sig at starte samtalen, tog Harry initiativet.

"Nå, Hermione, hvordan var der i Bulgarien?"

Dette var det rette at sige. Hermiones øjne lyste op ved udsigten til at fortælle en langtrukken historie. Ron fik et glasagtigt udtryk i øjnene af bare forventning, og en let panderynken brød hans ansigt ved tanken om, at hans ven tilbragte så meget tid sammen med 'Viki'.

"Åh, det var vidunderligt," kvidrede hun henført, "Viktor var så sød. Han tog mig med til alle de bedste steder. Troldmandsdistriktet i Sofia var utroligt. Det var der, jeg købte din fødselsdagsgave. Der var den mest utrolige boghandel med tusindvis af gamle skrifter. Jeg købte nogle af dem på latin, men der var tonsvis af andre bøger, jeg ville købe, som jeg ikke kunne læse. Det er en skam, jeg ikke kan tale bulgarsk. Nå ja, og der var én gang, hvor Viktor tog mig med til en af hans Quidditch-træninger. Han er virkelig god. Hele holdet er virkelig godt. I skulle have set det!"

På det tidspunkt var Harrys blik også en smule glasagtigt. Han elskede Hermione som en søster, men nogle gange kunne hendes entusiasme for kultur blive lidt for meget til, at han kunne håndtere det. Han holdt op med at høre efter og lagde fraværende mærke til Rons mørkende udtryk ved den gentagne benævnelse af, hvor vidunderlig Krum var. Han vidste, at hans ven kunne lide Hermione. Og ikke på en søsterlig måde. Lige da han skulle til at gribe ind og skifte emne, før Ron sprang i luften, kom der en genert banken på døren. Et par sekunder senere tittede et kønt ansigt indrammet af lange røde lokker frem i døråbningen. Ginny. Harry havde ved adskillige lejligheder i løbet af de sidste tre uger taget sig selv i at lægge mærke til, hvor tiltrækkende hun var. Ikke at han nogensinde ville gøre noget ved det. Hun havde trods alt seks storebrødre. Desuden var hun Rons lillesøster, så de var jo praktisk talt i familie. Han blev hevet ud af sine tanker, da hun fortalte dem grunden til, hun var kommet.

"Mor sendte mig op for at sige, at vi skal til Diagonalstræde efter frokost."

"'Kay, Gin," kom Rons lettere irriterede stemme. Han vendte sig hurtigt tilbage mod Hermione, med hvilken han havde begyndt et ret hedt skænderi om ældre bulgarske søgere. Harry indrømmede over for sig selv, at han gerne ville undgå det diskuterende par, og vendte sig mod rødtoppen, der langsomt trak sig tilbage.

"Bare bliv her lidt, Gin. Det ser ikke ud til, at de holder op lige foreløbig."

Ginny skævede til ham i nogle få sekunder, før hun satte sig ned på gulvet ved siden af ham. Harry besluttede at åbne samtalen med noget, han havde villet sige til hende, siden han ankom.

"Tak for fødselsdagsgaven, for øvrigt. Den kommer virkelig til at gøre nytte i den næste kamp mod Slytherin."

Ginny rødmede. Hun var stadig ikke helt holdt op med at være lun på Drengen, Der Ikke Kunne Slås Ihjel.

"Det var så lidt, Harry. Jeg har tænkt mig at se, om jeg kan få en plads på holdet i år. Jeg hører, der er brug for en målmand."

Harry lyste op, da samtalen bevægede sig over på hans yndlingsemne - Quidditch. De var stadig i gang med at diskutere Gryffindors vinderchancer, da Fru Weasley kaldte dem ned til frokost.


	3. Strædet og Gyden

_Kapitel To -Strædet og Gyden _

Frokost var et ret begivenhedsløst måltid, med undtagelse af da tvillingerne affyrede en håndfuld Filibusters Fyrværkeri. Efter måltidet samlede Fru Weasley Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny og tvillingerne til turen til Diagonalstræde. Før de gik gennem susenetværket, gjorde Harry dem opmærksom på sin drøm fra et par uger tidligere. Han fortalte familien Weasley om Dødsgardisterne, der skulle vente på, at han skulle på skoleindkøb. Det var Hermione, der kom med den simple løsning.

"Vi kunne lægge en forklædningsbesværgelse over ham. Han ville ikke blive genkendt."

Fru Weasley trak sin tryllestav og viftede den hen over Drengen, Der Ikke Kunne Slås Ihjel. Sekunder senere stod en femten år gammel lyshåret dreng med glimtende blå øjne i hans sted. De runde, tykke briller var erstattet af et ret smart, tyndt, sølvfarvet stel, og vigtigst af alt, hans ar var væk. Harry grinede taknemmeligt og tog en lille smule susepulver mellem tre fingre. Inden han havde en chance for at tage afsted, nævnte Ginny det åbenlyse problem.

"Det er alt sammen med godt, det med at forklæde Harry, men hvis der er Dødsgardister, der venter, og de ser os seks dukke op med en fremmed dreng, så regner de det ud. Det kan godt være, de er onde, men jeg tvivler på, de er dumme."

En hurtig læg-ikke-mærke-til-mig-besværgelse ordnede de sidste problemer, og før han vidste af det, stod Harry foran Vindelhusets hovedildsted. _Jeg håber, jeg ikke ender det forkerte sted igen,_ tænkte han idet han smed susepulveret ind i kaminen og råbte så tydeligt, han kunne, "Diagonalstræde."

**TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA **

Den Utætte Kedel var travl som altid. Støjniveauet faldt idet de tilstedeværende så på den nyankommne, men steg igen, da det gik op for dem, at det ikke var nogen, der var interessant. Harry nød sin forklædning i fulde drag. _Endelig kan jeg vise mig uden at blive stirret på. Det må være sådan her, det er at være almindelig. _

Få sekunder efter blev ilden grøn, og Ron væltede ud af netværket og ind i Harry. Begge faldt til gulvet med et brag. Det var imens, de samlede sig op fra gulvet, at Ron fik øje på en mørk skikkelse med platinblond hår, der prøvede på ikke at være for iøjefaldende. Rødtoppen prikkede sin ven og nikkede i retning af manden. Harry genkendte ham med det samme.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Vi må hellere være forsigtige, det kan være, han genkender dig."

_For sent_, tænkte Harry idet forståelse spredte sig over den ældste Malfoys ansigt, da resten af familien Weasley kom tumlende ud af kaminen. Selv under besværgelserne genkendte han dem. Han kiggede sig hurtigt omkring, og det gik op for ham, at han ikke kunne gøre noget, hvis han 'respektable' facade skulle forblive intakt. _Jeg håber bare, at den anden Dødsgardist, den uden for Gringotts, er i stand til at gribe knægten,_ tænkte han.

Fru Weasley havde på det tidspunkt opdaget, hvor de to drenge kiggede hen, og det var gået op for hende, hvad der foregik. Med en lethed, der kom fra mange års øvelse, gennede hun det højrøstede kor af børn ud af pubbens bagindgang, ud foran muren, der førte ind til Diagonalstræde.

"Nå, jeg vil have, I bliver i grupper på mindst to, og vi mødes her om to timer. Ikke mere. Hvis jeg skal til at lede efter jer, får I stuearrest i resten af ferien. Og Fred, George, IKKE noget med at gå ned af Tusmørkegyden. Det er for farligt. Er det forstået?"

Efter en omgang "Ja, Frue"'er, forsvandt de seks elever ind i menneskemylderet.

**TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA **

Idet de seks elever gik ind i Gringotts, greb Ginny Harrys arm og trak ham til side. Efter at have tjekket, at der ikke var nogen, der lyttede, hviskede hun hurtigt: "Jeg tror, du burde hæve flere penge, end du normalt ville."

Han kiggede mærkeligt på hende og spurgte: "Hvad får dig til at tro det, Gin?"

Den unge rødtop trak på skuldrene og mumlede: "Jeg har på fornemmelsen, at du får brug for at hæve en hel del ekstra penge. Jeg kan ikke forklare det; Jeg har bare på fornemmelsen, at du får brug for det. Ikke nødvendigvis nu, men måske snart."

Harry kiggede bare forvirret på hende, nikkede til hende og satte sig op i vognen. Da de endelig nåede hans bankboks, tog han adskillige stabler guld i stedet for sin sædvanlige halve stabel. Hvis Ginny mente, han ville få brug for det, var det ikke nogen skade til at hæve det. Så længe han var forsigtig, så han ikke mistede dem, så han ikke noget problem i det.

Efter Weasley'erne havde hentet _deres_ penge, og Hermione havde vekslet sine Muggler-penge, begav de sig ud af banken igen. Tvillingerne forsvandt hurtigt ind i en spøg og skæmt-forretning, og efterlod Hermione og Ginny til at tælle penge, Ron til at læse skolelisten igennem og Harry til at se sig omkring. Han kunne mærke en kriblen i nakken, som om der var nogen, der overvågede ham. Til sidst lokaliserede Harry de øjne, der stirrede på ham. En lille rotte sad i en rendesten ved siden af banken. En rotte med en sølvpote. Harry begyndte at gå i panik, ikke fordi der var en Dødsgardist, der holdt øje med ham, men fordi han vidste, at hvis han på en eller anden måde kunne fange den lille gnaver, ville Sirius gå fri. Han kunne have en familie og et ordenligt hjem. Vel vidende at han, Ron og Hermione havde fået tilladelse til at bruge magi i ferien, nærmede han sig pigen med det buskede hår fra siden og hviskede hende i øret. "Tryl et ubrydeligt syltetøjsglas frem til mig. Jeg har en rotte, jeg skal fange."

Så snart Hermione nikkede, bevægede han sig væk fra de andre. Ormehales blik fulgte ham ikke, så han vidste, han ikke var blevet genkendt. Han gik bag om forræderen og hviskede et hurtigt 'lammer' imens, hvorefter han tilkaldte rotten til hånd. Så løb han over til sine venner og smed ham ned i det nyligt fremtryllede syltetøjsglas og smækkede låget på. Før nogen lagde mærke til det, formindskede han beholderen og lagde den i lommen. På grund af de blikke, de andre sendte ham, uddybede han.

"Jeg vil gerne have ham et sikkert sted. Hvis vi giver ham til Hr. Weasley eller selv giver ham il Ministeriet, vil Fudge tilsløre det. Han vil ikke høre om noget bevis for, at Voldemort er tilbage. Jeg beholder ham, til vi kommer til Hogwarts og giver ham til Dumbledore."

Ginny så stadig forvirret ud. Hun vidste ikke, hvad der var sket i Harrys tredje år, så hun vidste ikke det med Pettigrew. Efter en hurtig forklaring bevægede de sig væk fra banken for at komme i gang med deres indkøb.

**TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA**

De bevægede sig rundt på strædet og samlede hurtigt deres skolesager. Deres sidste stop var Flourish og Blotts, hvor Harry tog et par ekstra bøger. Han prøvede at finde en bog, der kunne give ham mere viden om den amulet, Hermione havde givet ham til hans fødselsdag. Han kunne ikke finde noget i boghandelen og prøvede at komme i tanke om andre steder, han måske kunne finde en bog om emnet. Hans tanker vandrede tilbage til sommeren efter hans første år. Der havde været en boghandel i Tusmørkegyden...

Da han kiggede rundt, opdagede han, at Ron og Hermione stod og havde et hedt skænderi om vigtigheden af repetition før UGL'erne, og Ginny sad i et hjørne, opslugt af en bog om Seere. _Ville de virkelig lægge mærke til det? _Han tvivlede på det._ Det jo ikke fordi jeg bryder Fru Weasleys regler. Hun bad tvillingerne om ikke at gå derind. Og jeg __**er**__ jo forklædt... _

Før nogen kunne lægge mærke til det, var Harry tilbage på det overfyldte stræde og var på vej mod Sortekunstner-distriktet. Da han nåede Tusmørkegyden, tøvede han kun et øjeblik, før han pløjede igennem mængderne af tvivlsomme personligheder. Han spottede snart den rigtige boghandel og gik hen mod den, alt imens han var på udkig efter nogen, han måske kendte. Det duede ikke at løbe ind i Hagrid igen. Da han nåede butikken, smuttede han ind af døren med ét sidste blik bag sig.

Butikken var meget mørk, og han havde problemer med at se eksemplarerne på hylderne. Lige da han skulle til at tænde sin tryllestav, faldt en knoklet hånd på hans skulder. Da han med et sæt vendte sig hundrede og firs grader, fik drengen udsyn til en gammel mands udtærede ansigt. Han så ud til at være mindst hundrede år gammel. Før Harry kunne nå at give lyd fra sig, spurgte den gamle mand ham, om han havde brug for hjælp. Harry glippede med øjnene og stammede så, at han gerne ville have en bog om amuletter. Han fulgte efter manden ind i et støvet hjørne, og så så Drengen, Der Ikke Kunne Slås Ihjel en hel hylde om amuletter og deres egenskaber.

Butiksejeren lod Harry beslutte sig i fred og forsvandt tilbage ind i skyggerne. Harry gøs uvilkårligt og begyndte så hurtigt at blade gennem bøgerne, indtil han fandt en med en tegning af hans amulet på. Han tog den ned fra hylden og skyndte sig derefter i den retning, ejeren var forsvundet. På vejen passerede han en hylde, der fangede hans blik. Der var især én bog, der skilede sig ud fra de andre. Titlen var 'Nyttige og knapt så nyttige besværgelser udført med slanger'. Hans nysgerrighed var pirret, og han tog bogen ned fra hylden og bladrede igennem den. Nogle af tingene deri så virkelig interessante ud. Besluttet, tog han bogen under armen og gik hen for at betale. Den gamle mand kiggede på hans valg og grinede, da han så slangebogen.

"Nå, så du kan læse det, hva'?" sagde han, og Harry så forvirret på ham.

"Ja. Hvorfor? Kan De ikke det?"

"Selvfølgelig ikke, knøs," grinede manden, "det være sig Slangeskrift."

Harry kiggede forbløffet på bogen. Det havde han ikke opdaget. For ham lignede ordene engelsk. Efter at have rystet det af sig, betalte han manden og gik hurtigt ud. Han formindskede posen og lagde den ned i lommen sammen med resten af hans formindskede skolesager, og begav sig derefter tilbage mod det mere velkendte Diagonalstræde.

Da han næsten var ude af Tusmørkegyden, fik han øje på en dyrehandel. I stedet for de sædvanlige ugler, crupper og kneazler var det nogle meget Mørkere væsener, der var udstillet. Det, der fangede hans blik var et skilt, hvorpå der stod 'Kvalitetsslanger sælges'. Da han havde bevæget sig indenfor, fulgte han lyden af de hvislende stemmer, indtil han fandt de udstillede slanger. _Tja, hvis jeg vil udføre nogle af de besværgelser, der står i bogen, får jeg brug for en slange_, tænkte han imens han kiggede på de forskellige arter. Et lille terrarium til den ene side fangede hans blik. Efter at have bevæget sig derhen, kunne han se to sammensnoede slanger i klare farver. Han vendte sig og gik hen for at finde noget hjælp. Han vendte tilbage til terrariet og viste ejeren, at han gerne ville have en af slangerne. Ejeren kiggede mærkeligt på den unge dreng og sagde med en ru stemme: "Du bliver nødt til at købe dem begge to. De er magiske koralslanger. Nogle siger, de er telepatiske. Når de først har fundet en mage, kan man ikke holde dem væk fra hinanden for længe, ellers dør de. Den røde, sorte og gule er hunnen, og den røde, sorte og hvide er hannen."

Efter et øjebliks ubeslutsomhed, besluttede Harry sig for at købe dem begge to. _Hvorfor ikke,_ tænkte han,_ telepatiske slanger kunne komme til nytte_. Da ejeren gik hen for at hente hans byttepenge, vendte drengen sig mod terrariet og hvislede stille ad dem.

*Jeg er Harry, jeres nye ejer. Hvad hedder I?*

Hunnen kiggede op og stirrede på Harry.

*Et menneske, som taler til os? Vi er beærede over at møde Dem, herre. Jeg er Nirah, og min mage hedder Simbi.*

*Vær søde ikke at kalde mig 'herre' eller 'De', små venner, bare kald mig Harry,* hvislede han før ejeren kom tilbage. Skævende nysgerrigt til Harry, gav manden ham hans byttepenge. Harry sænkede begge arme ned i terrariet, og én slange snoede sig om hvert håndled, til den iagttagende troldmands store forbløffelse. Uden at se sig tilbage begav Harry sig ud af butikken og tilbage i sikkerhed i Diagonalstræde.

**TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA**

Tilbage i Flourish og Blotts var Ron og Hermione færdige med deres skænderi og, efter at have hentet Ginny fra Spådomsafdelingen, ledte de aktivt efter deres egensindige ven. Da Harry gik ind af døren, blev han modtaget med begejstring af to febrilske piger og en skulende bedste ven.

"Hvor har du været, makker? Vi kunne ikke finde dig, og vi troede, at Dødsgardisterne havde taget dig!"

Harry havde anstændighed nok til at se flov ud; Det havde ikke været hans mening at bekymre dem. Uden at sige noget trak han op i ærmerne og viste dem sine håndled. Alle tre gispede, da de så de to slanger, der ganske fornøjet var snoet rundt om disse.

"Jeg ville gerne have en kæleslange. Jeg regnede med, at det ville give mig nogen at snakke med i ferierne, når jeg er hos familien Dursley. Jeg var ikke væk særlig længe. Jeg var nødt til at købe to, fordi de er mager og ikke kan overleve alene. De er magiske koralslanger."

Her lyste Hermiones øjne op. Før hun kunne begynde på sit uundgåelige foredrag om koralslanger, gispede Ginny højt.

"Det er tid til at møde mor, vi må hellere se at komme tilbage. Jeg har ikke lyst til at have stuearrest i resten af ferien."

Det gik op for alle, at de ikke havde lyst til at gøre Fru Weasley vred, og for derfor alle sammen ud af butikken og tilbage til den Utætte Kedel.


	4. Ekspreslevering

_Kapitel Tre - Ekspreslevering_

Resten af ferien fløj forbi i en tåge af de sidste lektier, quidditch-kampe og skakspil. Endelig blev det den 1. september. Harry kunne ikke vente, til han skulle tilbage til Hogwarts. Han manglede stadig at give den indkapslede rotte til professor Dumbledore. Sirius ville endelig blive en fri mand, og selv ville han få et hjem i ferierne. Han kunne ikke vente.

Weasley-husholdningen var sit sædvanlige uorganiserede jeg. Tvillingerne havde fyret noget Filibuster-Fyrværkeri af og havde lagt nogle af deres opfindelser på morgenbordet. Ron spænede rundt i sidste øjeblik og pakkede med en herlig lemurhale. Ginny havde et par flimrende vinger, og Hermione var ved at komme sig over en omgang bylder. Harry var, fordi han var tvillingernes tavse forretningspartner, blevet advaret om hvad, han ikke skulle spise. Han var den eneste upåvirkede og sad frejdigt på sin seng og lo, da Ron lukkede sin kuffert med sin hale for anden gang.

Fru Weasley syntes ikke, det var morsomt. Hun havde for travlt med at organisere dem, der skulle tilbage til Hogwarts, til at annullere effekten af den fortryllede mad. Ministeriets biler var allerede ankommet, men ingen af børnene var klar. Hermione, der var den mest organiserede, begyndte at kaste modbesværgelser, mens de andre skyndte sig at smide resten af deres ejendele i deres kufferter. Harry løb rundt som en afsindig. Mens han havde leet af Ron, havde Nirah slanget sig væk, og nu kunne han ikke finde hende. Simbi fandt hele situationen grinagtig og nægtede at fortælle ham, hvor den lille slange var henne.

Endelig, klokken 9:50, sad Weasley'erne, Hermione og Harry i bilerne og ræsede væk fra Vindelhuset til et nyt år.

**TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA**

King's Cross var travl som altid. Både troldmænd og mugglere myldrede rundt over det hele, alt imens de sidstnævnte kiggede mærkeligt på de førstnævnte, når de skubbede deres bagage rundt på vogne sammen med deres samling af sære kæledyr. Ugler i bure var at se overalt og hist og pist kunne man se et kosteskaft stikke ud af en bugnende kuffert. Da gruppen endelig nåede til perron 9¾, var den allerede 10:55. De havde kun fem minutter til at komme på toget.

Efter hurtigt at have bevæget sig gennem væggen, skubbede Fru Weasley dem hen mod toget. Tvillingerne var derhenne først og forsvandt hurtigt fra syne for at finde deres ven, Lee Jordan. Resten masede sig på toget lige idet, det begyndte at køre, og gik bagud for at finde en tom kupé. De fandt den eneste, der var tilbage, allerbagerst i toget, slappede af og lænede sig tilbage i sæderne efter at have sat deres kufferter i midten, så de let kunne tage ting ud af dem.

Harry stillede blidt Hedvigs bur ved vinduet, så hun kunne se ud. Han åbnede sin kuffert og tog syltetøjsglasset, der indeholdt Ormehale. En ond lille stemme i hans hoved sagde, at han skulle plage forræderen lidt, så han drog sin tryllestav, forstørrede syltetøjsglasset til dets oprindelige størrelse og stillede det i vindueskarmen ved siden af ugleburet. Rotten vred sig, da Hedvig stirrede sultent på den. Harry grinede smørret, hvorefter han tog sin nye amuletbog frem og begyndte at læse.

Før han nåede til afsnittet om hans amulet, blev døren til kupéen trukket op. Tre skikkelser stod i døråbningen, den ene lille og spinkel, de to andre store og stærke med tomme udtryk i ansigterne.

"Jamen der har vi jo Potten, mudderblodstøsen og Væsel. Hyggeligt at møde jer her. Og hvad er det? Endnu en Væsel. Har du ikke nogen venner på din egen alder?"

Ginny rødmede og skulede tilbage til den irriterende blonde troldmand.

"Det overrasker mig, at du ved, hvad en ven er, Malfoy. Det er jo ikke fordi, du nogensinde har haft nogen, du ikke har købt."

Malfoy blev rød i hovedet og vendte sig mod Crabbe og Goyle.

"Gør hende fortræd."

Før de kunne flytte sig, var der fire tryllestave, der pegede på dem. De stivnede og kiggede tilbage på Malfoy efter instruktioner. Aristokraten trak på skuldrene og nikkede, at de skulle angribe. Før nogen kunne gøre noget, skred Simbi ud af Harrys ærme kort efterfulgt af Nirah. Begge rejste hovederne og hvæsede af de tre Slytheriner.

Malfoy blev helt bleg. Han vidste tydeligvis, hvor giftige magiske koralslanger var. Ét bid kunne ødelægge en troldmands magi og gøre ham lige så magtesløs som en fuser. Han tog fat i sine to livvagter og gik hastigt på tilbagetog. Men inden han gik, kastede han en kommentar over skulderen.

"Tror du, det her er forbi, Potter? Jeg glæder mig til at se hvad, der er tilbage af dig, når Mørkets Herre er færdig med dig. Den dag kan ikke komme hurtigt nok."

**TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA**

Efter 'Malfoy-hændelsen' gik de fire tilbage til det, de lavede før. Ginny og Ron var i gang med et spil knaldkortkabale, Hermione var ved at læse sin Talmagi-stil igennem, og Harry læste om sin amulet. Da han kom til brugen af den, forstyrrede han de andre for at fortælle dem, hvad han havde fundet.

"Du, Hermione, jeg fandt et afsnit om den amulet, du gav mig i fødselsdagsgave. Det ser ud til, at hvis man holder den og siger denne her fortryllelse, giver den dig 'stor personlig rigdom'."

Rons øjne lyste op, da han hørte dette. Han snuppede bogen, læste afsnittet igennem og grinede til de andre.

"Stor personlig rigdom! Han har ret! Lad os prøve det."

"Nej, Ron, det bør vi ikke! Det kunne være farligt. Vi ved ikke, hvad den mener med personlig rigdom, den kunne gøre hvad som helst ved jer," påpegede Hermione.

"Åhr, hold op med at bekymre dig, 'Mione. Så slem kan den da ikke være. Den giver os måske et ton af guld!"

"Det tvivler jeg på," sagde hun med rynket pande. "Den kunne lige så godt _forvandle _jer til guld. Jeg synes, vi burde vente og spørge professor Dumbledore."

"Jeg kan ikke se noget galt i det, 'Mione. Så slemt kan det ikke være," afbrød Harry. Han kunne se endnu et af Ron og Hermiones berømte skænderier i horisonten, og han ville forhindre det i at bryde ud. Plus at han var lige så nysgerrig med hensyn til amuletten, som Ron var.

"Jeg synes også, vi skulle prøve det. Så farligt kan det ikke være. Og desuden var det jo dig, der købte den til ham, Hermione," mindede Ginny hende om.

Med Ginny på deres side, vendte drengene sig og ventede på, at Hermione skulle gå med til det. Det var trods alt tre mod en...

"Åh, så lad gå da," samtykkede hun. "Men hvis noget går galt, er det jeres skyld."

De fire bevægede sig væk fra deres sæder og satte sig i midten af kupéen på deres kufferter. Det var den eneste måde, hvorpå de alle kunne nå den lille genstand. Harry tog amuletten frem og tog den af halsen. Han holdt den ud foran sig, og alle lagde en finger på det glatte metal og ventede, imens han kiggede på fortryllelsen i bogen.

"Klar?"

Efter at have modtaget tre nik, læste Harry de fremmedartede ord på siden.

"Tempus Vehere."

Med et blændende lysglimt blev Hedvig og Ormehale alene i kupéen.


	5. Så nær og dog så langt borte

_Kapitel Fire – Så nær, og dog så langt borte_

Det føltes som at rejse med transitnøgle. Så snart fortryllelsen blev udtalt, slæbte en trækkende fornemmelse dem ind i mørket. En flydende fornemmelse blev efterfulgt af et glimt af skarpt lys, og så sad de fire på deres kufferter ved Hogwarts' sø. Hermione kiggede rundt i et forsøg på at regne ud, hvad der var sket. Ron så irriteret ud, og Ginny stirrede på Harry. Drengen, Der Ikke Kunne Slås Ihjel havde rullet sig sammen på sin kuffert, skælvede slemt og mumlede for sig selv.

Ginny gik hen til ham og lagde en hånd på hans skulder. Inden hun kunne nå at sige noget, havde han hende i en hovedlås og pegede sin tryllestav på hendes hjerte. På det tidspunkt havde parret fanget de to andres opmærksomhed. Ron iagttog optrinnet med et udtryk, der var både chokeret og forrådt. Det var Hermione, der regnede det ud først.

"Harry, tag det roligt. Det var ikke en transitnøgle. Du-Ved-Hvem er her ikke, du er ikke i fare."

Ron kiggede sjovt på hende, imens det glasagtige udtryk i hans vens øjne langsomt forsvandt. Han gav flovt slip på Ginny og sendte hende et undskyldende blik.

"Det er jeg ked af, Gin. Jeg var blevet væk i mindet om Turneringen for Magisk Trekamp. Jeg kan ikke rigtig lide transitnøgler mere. Jeg troede, jeg var blevet sendt til Voldemort igen."

"Det er OK, Harry. Hvor er vi, for øvrigt?"

"Ved søen ved Hogwarts, ser det ud til," svarede Hermione og kiggede på Rons vrede ansigt.

"HVAD! Hvor er den personlige rigdom? Det her er fuldstændig spild af tid. Det eneste, vi har opnået, er at komme til skolen før alle andre."

"Og jeg efterlod Hedvig og Ormehale i toget! Nogen kunne gå derind og lukke ham ud!"

Ginny gik hen til deres kufferter og samlede den bog op, besværgelsen stod i. Da hun læste ordene, rynkede hun panden let.

"Harry, du kan ikke særligt meget latin, kan du vel?"

Efter et let nik med hovedet fra omtalte dreng, fortsatte hun med at læse siden.

"Det ser ud til, at ikke alene er vi på Hogwarts, vi er på Hogwarts i en anden tid. Besværgelsen 'Tempus Vehere' betyder bogstavligt talt 'tid rejse'. Passer det, Hermione?"

Pigen med det buskede hår nikkede langsomt og begyndte at gå i panik.

"Vi er altså i en anden tid? Og vi ved ikke hvornår? Vi kunne være hvor som helst! Det er alt sammen jeres skyld, jeg havde aldrig lyst til at gå med til det."

"HOLD MUND!" råbte Ron. "Det her kommer vi ingen vegne med. Hvorfor går vi ikke bare op på slottet og ser, hvad der er deroppe. Det kan være, vi kan finde noget hjælp, der kunne få os tilbage på toget."

Stilhed fulgte hans opråb, da de andre forsøgte at fordøje hans forslag. Ron var trods alt ikke kendt for at være den besindige i gruppen. Efter et øjeblik tog de sig sammen og skyndte sig at pakke alle deres ting ned i kufferterne igen, hvorefter de lagde svævebesværgelser over dem. De vendte sig tilbage mod Hogwarts og gik lidt efter lidt tværs over græsset mod slottet, for at finde en eller anden slags hjælp.

**TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA*TA**

På vejen stak Simbi hovedet ud af Harrys ærme kort efter, som altid, efterfulgt af Nirah. Begge kiggede på deres herre, som om de ventede på en forklaring. Da ingen forklaring fulgte, brød Simbi tavsheden.

*Harry, hvad foregår her?*

*Vi udførte en fortryllelse forkert. Vi er endt i en anden tid, men vi ved ikke hvornår.*

De to slanger kiggede på hinanden og så ud til at føre en tavs samtale. _Nå, det er sådan de ser ud, når de snakker telepatisk_, tænkte Harry idet de vendte sig tilbage mod ham efter et sidste nik til hinanden.

*Vi er overbeviste om, at vi er langt fra vores egen tid. Luften smager anderledes, alt for ren.*

Harry tænkte over det og fortalte så sin indsigt videre til de andre. På det tidspunkt var de nået til dørene og trådte ind i slottet. I Indgangshallen blev de hilst af fire skikkelser, to mandlige og to kvindelige. De kiggede på de nyankommne og begyndte at tale til dem på et mærkeligt sprog. Hermione kiggede på de andre med et glimt i øjnene.

"Dette her kan jeg genkende, det er angelsaksisk. Vi må være langt tilbage i tiden. Jeg kender en besværgelse, der vil gøre os i stand til at forstå hinanden i et kort tidsrum."

Således viftede hun af dem med sin tryllestav en efter en og mumlede 'Comprio Lingua'. Da hun var færdig, vendte hun sig til de voksne og introducerede sig selv.

"Goddag, jeg hedder Hermione Granger. Dette er mine venner Harry Potter og Ron og Ginny Weasley. Vi beklager at trænge os på på denne måde, men vi har været ude for et uheld og har brug for noget hjælp."

"Uheld er en underdrivelse," mumlede Harry.

De fire fremmede kiggede på hinanden i et øjeblik, og så trådte en af mændene frem.

"Vi skal gladeligt skænke jer al den hjælp, I behøver. Lad mig introducere os, dette er Lord Slytherin," sagde han og gestikulerede til en høj, lyshåret mand, hvorefter han vinkede af de to kvinder. "og dette er Lady Ravenclaw og Lady Hufflepuff. Selv er jeg Godric Gryffindor, velkommen til Hogwarts Skole."

Tre bump kunne høres og gav genlyd i Indgangshallen, da eleverne besvimede og faldt til jorden.


End file.
